Plundering the Princess
by ceecee05
Summary: Captain Jones stumbles upon the Princess while plundering a royal ship at sea, and she offers herself to him to keep her men safe. (OneShot/AU)


_Okay...so I did a oneshot, an actual oneshot this time. The idea came to me and just wouldn't go away until I wrote it. I've written smut a few times now, but I'm still getting a feel for writing it, so please be kind._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Once Upon A Time, or Killian Jones:-(_

* * *

"So lass you've gotten your parley. What is it you planned on saying to convince me not to maroon your whole bloody royal crew on some god forsaken island, as I plunder all aboard your family's ship?"

Captain Jones appraises the Princess openly from her head to her feet. She's quite the vision, and as a pirate he knows when he's stumbled upon treasure. Her long blonde tresses in loose curls trailing down her back over her thick navy cloak, and underneath the cloak a tight fitted pale blue dress that accentuates her breasts quite marvelously. She's standing straight with her head held high like she's been taught to since birth, but he can see the small tremors passing through her body. She's afraid, but she's doing a hell of a job hiding it.

"I offer myself for ransom. My parents will pay you handsomely for my safe retu-"

"Give me something I don't already have lass."

He watches her face morph into one of confusion, and laughs a mocking laugh when he sees it.

"I already have you Princess. You cannot bargain something you no longer control."

The stoic look reappears on her face, and he smirk at the sight.

"So what do you want?"

Jones slowly removes his long leather jacket from his shoulders and places it on his recently vacated chair. He leisurely makes his way to the Princess' side, and even without his eyes on her he can feel her following his movements.

"Have you ever lain with a man Princess?"

He hears the sharp intake of breath from her seconds before he reaches her. Once he's before her he takes her hand in his own and places it on his pants, where his rising manhood is desperate for attention.

"Every felt a hard cock within your small delicate hand?"

Her hand trembles on his pants, but she leaves it there even after he removes his to cup her through her dress.

"Or had a man pleasure your perfect royal pussy with his fingers?"

He begins massaging his fingers over her, and he's a little surprised when she starts moaning and thrusting into his hand, but then again he's not. She's been so deprived as a royal Princess, unable to surrender to any of her desires in fear that someone will discovers she's not as virginal as she should be.

She hasn't removed her hand from his trousers, and is actually moving her hand on him. When she starts untying the laces of his breaches it takes everything within him not move her hand so he can free himself faster. He contents himself with watching her unsteady hand work to release him.

"If I give myself to you, you promise to let my men go unharmed?"

She stops her ministrations as she waits for his response, and in retaliation he does the same but returns his hand to his side.

"I don't force women into my bed Princess. If you willingly give yourself to me I promise no harm will come to them."

Jones slowly removes his boots from his feet.

"I'll even leave your men with enough food to last them on their journey home."

She stares into his eyes as if trying to read him, and must believe him because she finishes unlacing his trousers.

"Okay"

He licks his lips when she pulls him out of his breaches, and quickly moves away from her hand to kick away the offending piece of clothing from his legs.

"Now, on your knees for the Captain Princess."

She quickly does as he says, and Captain Jones hand gently caresses the back of the Princess' head while the other lazily strokes his erection. She's staring at him as he handles himself, and unconsciously licks her lips while she watches him. The sight forces him to take action, and he tangles his hand in her hair to bring her head closer to his throbbing cock. She keeps her eyes on him as her tongue slowly peaks out from her lips to quickly lick the tip of him. The Captain groans from just the slight touch of her tongue on him, and pushes her head so she is forced to take more of him in her mouth.

She's hesitant at first, rightfully so since he's sure this is her first time seeing a man naked from the waist down, but eventually she finds a rhythm, and he removes his hand from behind her head.

"Fuck, just like that Princess."

He starts to unbutton the remaining buttons on his shirt, but keeps his drooping eyes locked on his cock entering and leaving her mouth. She lifts her eyes to him and takes him a little further into her mouth, lifting one of her hands to massage his balls, and he groans and tosses his head back.

"You like it don't you Princess?"

Captain Jones lowers his head back to watch her, and she's still staring at him. Her eyes glazed with so much lust and desire that he thrusts a little harder into her mouth at the sight of her obvious enjoyment of their activities, and his hand lowers back to tangle in her hair.

"You like having my big fucking cock in your mouth don't you, you wanton little Princess. Your pussy's probably dripping wet for me right now."

A moan leaves his mouth. He knows if he doesn't stop her soon he's going to come in her mouth, and he doesn't want that. He will have her. He will have his Princess.

He pulls out of her mouth and picks her up by her arms. Once she's standing she wipes her mouth on her hand, and he divests himself of his shirt so he's standing completely naked before her. He wastes no time to enjoy the sight of his Princess being stripped down by his nimble fingers, just gently pushes her onto his bed when she's fully nude to his hungry eyes.

"I will not lie to you Princess."

He stands over her, his cock once again in hand as he watches her with her arms up in an attempt to cover her breasts from him.

"I wish to take you right now and mark you as my own, but I am a gentleman first and foremost, so as a gentleman…"

Captain Jones lowers himself before her pussy, inhaling the scent of her and marveling at the sight of her so wet for him. Her body saying everything she never will - she wants him just as much as he wants her.

"What are you-"

He quickly licks her pussy and her legs clamp on his head.

"Ah, shit!"

The sound of the Princess cursing in ecstasy makes his cock harden even more. Soon she'll give into him completely, and when she does she'll be his.

He quickens the pace of his tongue's movements, and adds a finger from his non-ringed hand to her core.

"Oh…fuck! It feels, it-"

He adds a second finger, and starts to suck her clit into his mouth. She's keening so hard and thrusting so hard into his mouth that he knows she's close.

"You need…"

She groans so hard it almost makes him come right then and there. He's lifts his eyes from her clit to stare at her unraveling before him. God, he can't wait to be inside of her.

She rises onto her elbows to watch him, and at the dark look in her eyes he decides his cock can't wait anymore.

"not to stop."

He lightly clasps her clit between his teeth, and sucks on it hard until her back arches from the bed and he can see her body twitching her release.

He takes one last taste of her before rising to his knees until he's straddling her waist.

"Worry not my wanton Princess. I won't be stopping anytime soon."

Her eyes follow the movements of his cock rubbing on her still sensitive clit, and she runs her hands softly over his chest as tremors of pleasure shake her body.

"Good"

Her eyes meet his, and he's done with teasing her. He gently pushes his cock inside her folds. Her body instantly tenses at the intrusion, and he stops.

"Relax love"

He lowers his face to her and gently takes her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands run frantically through his hair as she allows herself to give into him. He uses a hand to massage one of her breasts as he cradles her face with the other.

He can feel the muscles in her body loosen, and takes full advantage of this by plunging himself completely within her. God, she feels so good wrapped around his cock. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to last, but he knows he has to outlast her.

His princess stills in his arms, and he gives her one last peck before removing his lips from hers.

"I'll take care of you now Princess."

And with that Captain Jones starts to move within his Princess. Slow thrusts at first, wanting her to get used to the feel of him within her, but it's not much later after that that she's wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him deeper within her.

"Faster, please. Fuck… me… harder."

He quickly does as she asks and increases the pace of his thrusts until she's moaning so loudly he can't help the surge of pride he feels. He can't wait to come inside her.

"Tell me you want this Princess. Tell me you want me."

He takes both her breasts in his hands and massages her nipples until she's shuddering beneath him.

"Say it Princess!"

He increases his pace to the point where he has to let go of her breasts to anchor himself on the bed. However, not to take away the pleasure of toying with her lovely pink nipples he lowers his lips and tongues one at a time, his eyes fixed on her face.

"Tell me."

"I want you Captain."

He growls at her words, and gives her a bruising kiss in retaliation as he continues to fuck her into the bed.

"You feel so fucking good love, so good!"

The rubbing of their sweaty chests against each other are causing such a stimulating friction that he has to rein in the desire to let go.

"Ah…_Yes!_ _Fuckkk_…Captain…I…I think-"

"I know love, come for me."

"Yes, yes, _yesssss_! I'm com…_Ahhhh-_"

He lifts his head to stare at her as she comes, and he isn't disappointed by the sight of her falling over the edge. Her hair sticking to her forehead as she shudders uncontrollably beneath him, her soft pink kiss swollen lips open in awe, and her arms wrapping so tightly around him that it's almost like she's trying to absorb him into her body.

He thrusts deep and hard within her as her walls flutter around him. God she feels so fucking good, and he's coming, his thrusts growing frantic as he chases his release.

"Fu_ckkkkk_"

His eyes close shut and pinch almost painfully as his orgasm washes over him. He can't remember ever coming so hard in his life, and he works as an adult film star.

"Aright, cut."

Activity resumes on set now that the cameras have stopped rolling, and Killian does his best to catch his breath. That was…something.

"That was great guys, very realistic. Take a short break and we'll film a couple more close-ups and do some other positions before we pack up for the day."

Swan starts squirming beneath him, and he smirks down at her.

"Keep that up Swan, and I definitely won't be letting you up."

She rolls her eyes, and the sight makes him smile. He's only just met the woman, but she's already found a way to get under his skin. Though, he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"Well, I really would like to take advantage of our break, to you know…not have sex with you."

Killian lowers his face until he's hovering inches above Emma's, their lips only a breath apart. Swan looks like a deer caught in headlights, and he smirks. Just like his Princess, she just can't admit that she's attracted to him.

"Deny it all you want Swan, but the noises you made, and the way your body reacted to me was not an act. You loved fucking me as much as I loved fucking you, and that's why, you and I are going out to dinner later."

"Excuse me."

Killian lifts his head a few inches away from her so he can better study her striking jade eyes.

"Well we both know that we have incredible sexual chemistry, all that's really left to explore is everything else."

He winks at her, but she's far too shocked to react to it.

"You can't be serious. You want to date me?"

"Don't sound so shocked love. Amazing sex-"

"Amazing?"

He ignores her teasing smirk with an eye roll of his own.

"Amazing sex is half the battle in a relationship, and we've proven that we've no problem in that department. And I think, given the chance, that the two of us could be quite…good together."

Emma studies him curiously for a moment before turning her face away from his expectant eyes.

"Look, I only did this because I needed the money. This is the first and last time I do this kind of shit, and I… I don't date porn stars."

Killian just laughs and pecks her lips before rising off of her to stand beside the bed. He takes one of the robes lying a short distance away over a chair and wraps it around his nude body. Emma hesitantly leaves the bed, and shyly accepts the robe Killian offers her with a leer on his handsome face. He watches her quickly put it on, and tie a rather tight knot to cover herself.

"Well then I'm no longer a porn star."

Swan fumbles in her steps to run away from him to get to her dressing room, and he walks right past her with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What?"

Killian turns and saunters back to Swan. She looks so confused and distrustful that a part of him knows that he's right to think that there's something special about her. She's just like him.

"I said then I'll stop. I only really got into it on a whim anyway. I mean really what straight hot-blooded young man turns down the opportunity to fuck a bunch of beautiful lasse-"

He stops at Swan's stern face and raised eyebrow.

"Right"

He lifts his hand to scratch behind his ear nervously.

"What I'm saying is that I don't need to do this, and if it means the chance to take you out then I will."

"Why?"

The distrust in her eyes now overpowers her confusion, and he wants to know what she's gone through, wants to kiss away all her pain.

Fuck, he was not expecting this when he got called in to take over for Graham on this film.

"Because Swan, something tells me that your worth much more than my career as an adult film star."

And one year and six months later when she finally allows him to put a gold band around her finger and says I do in front of all their friends, he can't help but grin at how right he was.

* * *

_So that was...that. Hopefully a few people enjoyed the random musings of my brain. I'm working on 'The Guard of My Heart' right now, and hoping I'll get that chapter out sometime this week. Thank you for reading, and leave me a review to let me know what you thought:-)  
_


End file.
